The Ninja Twins
by swimstar94
Summary: Tommy's sisters Lily and Isabella Oliver live in Blue Bay Harbor, California. The twin sisters both go to two different ninja academes and they haven't seen each other in three years. That changes when fate decides to make them power rangers. I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS ALL CREDIT GO TO THE WRITERS OF THE TV SHOW.
1. Prelude to a Storm

**My friend has read my other stories and has begged me to write a power rangers fanfic series. So this is to my closest friend in the whole wide world.**

Summary: Tommy's twin sisters Lily and Isabella Oliver live in Blue Bay Harbor, California. The twin sisters both go to two different ninja academes and they haven't seen each other in three years. That changes when fate decides to make them power rangers.

The Ninja Twins

Chapter 1

Prelude to a Storm

**Nobody's POV**

In Blue Bay Harbor at the local gym is a young girl with brown and browns eyes just flying through the air, this young girl is Lily Oliver. Lily Oliver grew up with her older brother, Tommy and her twin sister, Isabella or Izzy as everyone likes to call her. Lily loves gymnastics, her favorite apparatus being the uneven bars. Every time she was on the uneven bars she felt like she was just flying through the air and moving as fast and as fluid as lightning.

Lily finished her uneven bars routine with (enter dismount), landing it perfectly. Lily went over to her bag to get a drink of water and to check her phone for the time. Once she looked at her phone she was shocked to see how late it was.

"Oh crap," she exclaimed jumping up grabbing her bag and running out of the gym and to her car.

On the other side of town at the local ice rink was a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes moving with such passion and grace, this young girl is Isabella Oliver. Isabella or Izzy Oliver is the twin sister to Lily Oliver. The twins although very much alike were also very different at the same time. Izzy was shy and didn't trust people while Lily was outgoing and made friends very easy.

Izzy loves figure skating for two reasons. The first reason was that she was able to express herself through her movements. She was able to tell her life story with such grace and passion. The second reason is that she felt like the ice was another piece of her. She felt comfortable on the ice almost as if it was her friend versus the very thing working against her.

Once Izzy finished her routine she check her watch noticing it was 3:30 and took of towards her car, grabbing her bag and shoes on her way out the door. Even as she was running she was taking off her ice skates.

Neither girl had spoken to or seen their twin in nearly three years even though they both lived in the same town. Lily lived with her mom while Izzy lived with her dad. Their parents had gotten a divorce three years prior for reason that neither twin knew of.

Lily finally reached the cave that was the entrance to her ninja academy. She went to the Lost Elemental Academy to study the art of the lightning ninja. The Lost Elemental Academy was the only ninja school that taught the way of the lightning ninja. Most of the other schools that taught this technique were shut down after being attack nearly a decade prior.

When Lily entered the cave and through the secret passage she was met with the most horrific sight she has seen since she was a kid. Her ninja school was under attack. She went to go help a few students that were being attack by some freakish looking ninja things when she was pulled back by her sensei.

"You have to get out of here," She exclaimed thrusting a bright yellow box into her hands. "Run! Once you get out of here open the box and you'll know what to do," she finished pushing her towards the exit.

"But sensei what about the others," Lily asked looking back towards her school.

"Just go," Sensei Jacobs screamed. "Go! Run!"

That was exactly what Lily did, because just as Sensei Jacobs finished speaking she was rapped in a ball and flew away.

Lily didn't know how long she had run for, but she didn't stop until she thought she was a safe distance from her ninja school. She didn't understand what was happening, she had read about the darkness that had plagued the other lightning ninja schools, but she didn't expect to see it happen in real life.

Once she was a safe distanced she finally took the time to look at the box that Sensei Jacobs had given her. The box was bright yellow and on top had the lightning symbol on it. She opened the box to find the very thing that would change her life forever. The very thing that had once caused the thing that plagued her memories. It was a power ranger morpher.

On her way to her ninja school Izzy stopped at Storm Chargers owned by Kelly. Izzy has known Kelly for a good portion of her life. Izzy needed to get knew blades for her ice skates so she could get more air on her jumps. Her old blades had dulled down and she already had them sharpened twice and just figured she'd get knew ones for competitions.

"Hey Kelly," Izzy said walking into the shop.

"Hey Iz," She responded. "How's the training going?'

"Great, but I need knew blades," Izzy responded going over to the ice skating section in the store. She grabbed a set of blades that would fit her skates. Each pair of skates fit with different blades depending on the size of your skates. **(I don't know if this is true or not.) **

"Well let me ring you up," Kelly stated going to the

"You have any knew skates coming in anytime soon?" she questioned looking over her shoulder at Kelly by the cash register.

"Not for another two weeks," Kelly replied. Izzy walked over to the cash register and handed the money to Kelly.

"How's Kim?" Izzy questioned. Kim was Kelly's cousin and she had also dated her brother when they were in high school. "She still teaching gymnastics?" Izzy continued.

"She's good and yeah she's still teaching gymnastics," Kelly replied. "She finally got her own gym up in Reefside." Kim has been doing gymnastics for as long as Izzy could remember.

Kim always dreamed of going to the Olympics. When Kim had finally gotten there she got hurt on beam during the individual event finals. Ever since then she has been unable to do gymnastics, although she still taught kids how to do the sport.

Kim had been trying for the past two years to find a decent place to start her own gym while she sidelined taught at one of the local gyms in Angel Grove. Izzy was happy for Kim, even though she broke her brother's heart in their senior year after she went off to train for the Pan Global.

Soon enough Izzy was leaving Storm Chargers and heading of towards her ninja school. Izzy attends the Fire and Ice Ninja Academy home to the fire and ice ninjas. Izzy is currently learning the techniques of the ice ninja. She has been training there for the past three years, and her sensei is Sensei Hertana.

Sensei Hertana was an ice ninja while Sensei Lumata was a fire ninja. The two senseis taught students within their elements. Sensei Hertana and Sensei Lumata were also twins and it was one of the reasons they were both senseis. Most schools only have one sensei, but the Fire and Ice academy is different.

Izzy finally reached the waterfall that led to the entrance to her ninja school. It was just after 4:30 and classes didn't start until 4:45. She walked through the entrance. When she walked through the entrance waiting for her was Sensei Hertana.

"Good Afternoon, Sensei Hertana." Izzy greeted while bowing in respect to her sensei.

"Isabella," Sensei Hertana responded. "It is important that I speak to you before classes start," She continued turning and walking away.

Izzy followed her sensei eager to know what was so important. Sensei Hertana usually never asks to speak to students before the beginning of class. She followed her to the main building and into the office she shares with Sensei Lumata. Izzy was shocked to find that Sensei Lumata was in the office as well.

"Isabella," Sensei Lumata greeted. "We are sorry to take you away from your classes," she continued on saying. "But it is important that we speak to you."

"What is it you need to speak to me about Senseis?" Izzy questioned.

"There have been a series of attacks on the remaining ninja schools in the Blue Bay Harbor area," Sensei Hertana started off saying. "It is important that you get away from the school incase we are attacked as well."

"I don't understand what you're saying," Izzy responded confused. She couldn't believe that her senseis want her to just run away and abandon the school. "I can't just abandon you," she said finally voicing her thoughts.

"You must," Sensei Lumata voiced. Izzy noticed Sensei Hertana turn around and walk to the shelves behind her. She grabbed a red box that had an ice symbol on it in blue.

Sensei Hertana walked back over to the confused girl and handed her the box. "You must take this and leave," She said. "You have done so much here Isabella now the world needs you. Find the Wind Ninja Academy and the Sensei there will help you in the next part of your journey."

"I don't understand," Izzy said while grabbing the box her sensei had handed her.

"You will in time now go Isabella and don't open the box until you get home," Sensei Hertana said leading the young ninja to the door.

Once out of the office she looked out into space. She didn't have a clue on what was going on. This school had become like a second home to her and she didn't want to leave it if everyone else was in danger. At the same time she also knew that Sensei Hertana wouldn't be asking this of her if it wasn't for a good reason.

Izzy started walking to the exit of the Fire and Ice Academy. She waved as fellow students walked by, some just having started. You could tell because there uniform didn't have a color, so you knew they were new and hadn't been placed yet.

Once she got back she looked back one last time before walking through the exit. What Izzy didn't know was that once she was on the other side the ninja school had been attacked. She had made it out just in time and not knowing the fact of her school.

Once Izzy reached her house she went straight to her bedroom. She brought out the box that her sensei had given to her. She slowly opened the box and what was inside of it gave her the shock of her life. Inside the box was a power ranger morpher.

**Well this is chapter one I sort of change how Izzy got her morpher. I just couldn't believe that the ninja schools are attacked and the other schools don't know. So that was my twist. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. There's no I in Team

**Here is the next chapter hope you like it.**

The Ninja Twins

Chapter 2

There's no I in Team

**Third Person**

Ever since she figured out what her sensei had been trying to tell her, Izzy has been trying to find out as much as she could about the Wind Ninja Academy. She remembers briefly learning about the different ninja schools in the area and what techniques they taught. She knows that the ninja school teaches the way of the water, earth, and air ninja and that it is somewhere in Blue Bay Harbor. Izzy learned from experience that you always find something when you're not looking for it. Izzy decided she would stop at Storm Chargers to see Kelly.

While on the other side of town a frantic Lily is trying to figure out what to do. She wanted to be a ranger and help save the world but at the same time she was terrified of what may happen. She didn't know if there were any other rangers, and if there are where she could find them. Lily finally decided to take a break from all her thinking and head to storm chargers to visit Kelly and her other friends. **(I know I didn't mention this in the last chapter but Lily does know Kelly.)**

When Lily went down stairs to tell her mom she was leaving the house she noticed that she was on the phone. She quietly walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Her mom turned to look at Lily to see what she wanted.

"Is it okay if I leave?" Lily asked her mom. She wanted to be quick about it so she didn't interrupt her mom's conversation for to long.

"Yes it is fine," her mom replied. Lily turned and grabbed her cell phone and gymnastics bag before heading towards the door. Lily always carried her gymnastics bag around, because she always had a change of clothes, water, and snacks if she needs them. Just as Lily was about to walk out t he door she heard her mom yell, "Be back for dinner."

"I will," Lily yelled back before turning and walking out the front door of the house.

After her daughter left the house Maria Oliver put the phone back to her ear.

"Are you sure we did the right thing?" Maria questioned the person on the other line.

"We did what we thought would be best for them," Tim Oliver, Maria's husband, stated.

Maria and Tim had told their twin daughters that they were getting a divorce three years ago, but in reality they never did. The two Oliver's loved each other deeply but when Izzy decided to start singing and Lily got accepted into the Lost Elemental Academy the two parents decided one would go with Izzy while the other would go with Lily.

The two parents knew that Lily and Izzy would never split up the family. They would never go out for their dreams if they thought it was going to destroy their family. So as a result, the two parents told the girls that they were getting a divorce but they never told them why. Now with the two girls bring in the same town they're wondering if they made the right choice.

Lily Oliver had just walked in to storm chargers when she noticed one of her friends Shane talking to Kelly. She started walking over to her two friends catching there conversation.

"Hey Kelly, you're a good boss right?" Shane asked walking over to Kelly while holding his skate board.

"No one's ever quit on me," Kelly responded to Shane before saying "Hey Lily," as she noticed her friend walking over.

"So, how do you do it," Shane started off leaning on the counter. "What's the trick?" he continued on to ask her.

"There's no trick," Kelly started off by saying. "You just work with them give them a chance." She continued on to say. She looked over towards the door as she heard the bell go off telling her some one had just come in. Once she saw who it was she turned back to Shane and said "We're more like team mates, you know."

"Yeah but how can you be sure things wont get messed up if you don't do them yourself?" He questioned. Lily looked over to the boy and knew that something was up with him. He had been acting strange these past few days. Lily had always been closer to Shane than Tori or Dustin.

"I trust the people around me," She responded to the boy in red. "Especially my friends," she finished as she started walking around the counter and closer to Lily.

Out side of the store people were yelling for help. "What was that?" Kelly questioned.

Shane, Lily and the other girl turned to look at the door. You could see people flying across the windows. The yelling kept getting louder.

"Stay here," Shane said while moving closer to the door. "I'll check," he finished off before running out of the door.

**Power Rangers/Power Rangers Ninja Storm/Power Rangers/Power Rangers Ninja Storm**

As Izzy walked inside Storm Chargers she noticed Kelly over at the cash register talking to two people. One was a boy dressed in red; the other was a girl that looked vaguely familiar from the back. She noticed Kelly turn to look at her before looking back towards the boy in red.

Since Kelly was busy she decided to go look at some of the new ice skates that had arrived at the store earlier that morning. Izzy wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around her until she heard screaming from outside the storm.

She briefly heard Kelly ask what was going on. She turned around and saw people flying across the windows while screaming for help.

She heard the boy in red tell the three girls to "Stay here, I'll check," Before running off towards the screaming. Izzy and the other girl started walking towards the exit when they bump into each other.

"Sorry," the two girls apologized while turning to look at each other. When they did the two girls gasped in shock.

"Izzy!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lily," Izzy replied in a shocked voice.

"What are you doing here; you're supposed to be in LA recording?" Lily questioned. She couldn't believe that her sister was here, in Blue Bay Harbor.

"I'll tell you later I really got to go," she replied in a rush. Izzy really wanted to see what was going on and if the Power Rangers would show up.

"Yeah me too," Lily told Izzy. "We'll have to catch up later."

The two girls looked at each other before running out of the store and in two different directions.

**Power Rangers/Power Rangers Ninja Storm/Power Rangers/Power Rangers Ninja Storm**

Lily was currently on top of one of the taller buildings in the city already morphed and ready to fight. She looked around and noticed Shane battling with a monster that reminded her of a magnet. She was just about to jump down and help him when she saw him morph. Lily was shocked to find that her friend was the Red Ranger.

She looked on as Shane was thrown into one of the building. Shane continued to fight the monster until he was thrown up against a car and was stuck. Lily could hear him calling out for the other rangers. She then noticed a yellow and blue ranger show up she wandered if it was Tori and Dustin.

Lily finally decided to join the fight and jump down from her hiding spot. As the three other rangers were shot down by the monsters electrical current she jumped up and attacked the monster. She got a few kicks and punches in before she was thrown back.

The three other rangers finally combined their weapons and destroyed the monster. Lily wasn't shocked to see the monster grow to a huge size.

"Well this is where I take off," Lily said before taking off.

"Who was that," Lily could hear Tori say as she left.

What the four rangers didn't know was that they were being watched by another ninja. Izzy had taken a spot up on one of the buildings to watch the fight. She wanted to learn how the others fought before she jumped in to help. She knew that there was three rangers so she was shocked when a forth ranger had come to help.

The new ranger was in a purple suit and the symbol on the suit looked to be that of a lightning ranger. She knew this new ranger was a girl because like the blue ranger the ranger suit had a skirt.

When the rangers defeated the monster Izzy took off towards her house. She had a lot to ponder. She needed to find out who the other rangers were and what she was going to do. She also had to figure out a way to reconnect with her sister and get their parents back together.

She knew she couldn't think about this stuff with out a good nights sleep and a clear head so when she got home she ate dinner, took a shower, and headed to bed. Her last thought was remembering when she was little playing with her sister pretending to be power rangers.

**Well here's the next chapter. Plz review I'm hoping to get at least 5 more reviews before I upload the next chapter. Hope you like it.**


	3. Beauty and the Beach

**Here is the next chapter hope you like it.**

The Ninja Twins

Chapter 3

Beauty and the Beach

**Third Person**

Lily and Izzy Oliver were currently walking into Storm Chargers the two sisters had spent the day getting reacquainted with each other. Izzy told Lily how she was still recording but hadn't released an album yet because she wanted to finish school.

"You still do figure skating competitions?" Lily asked Izzy as they were walking into the shop.

"Yeah," Izzy replied back. "I actually have one next weekend. You want to come?" she continued on to say. Lily and Izzy used to skate together before Lily decided to do gymnastics. Izzy didn't mind because it meant that it was something that was unique about her. It made her different from her sister.

"Cool I'd love to," Lily replied while looking to see if Shane, Dustin, or Tori were at the shop. She noticed Dustin in the back working on his bike. "How about I introduce you to some of my friends," she continued on to say grabbing her arm and dragging her over to Dustin.

"Hey Lily," Dustin said as she noticed her walking over. He looked over to the girl that was currently trying to push his friend away from her.

"Hey Dustin, this is my sister Izzy," she told the boy in yellow. "Izzy this is Dustin."

"Hi," Izzy said while shaking the boy's hand.

'Hey," Dustin replied back. He noticed a slight blush come over her cheeks before she hid her face in embarrassment. He quietly laughed.

"So why didn't I know you had a sister?" Dustin questioned his friend of three years.

"Well, we haven't seen each other since before I moved here," she said answering the boy's question. "Plus, it never came up in any conversation." She went on to say.

The three teenagers spent the next fifteen minutes talking. This gave Dustin and Izzy a chance to get to know each other. Izzy learned that the boy in yellow liked motocross and he even promised to bring her to the track some time and teach her to ride.

After about five minutes of listening to her sister and her friend talk she decided to go and help Kelly out. Lily helped Kelly unpack the new supplies she has received earlier that day. While unpacking the boxes the two friends talked about what has been going on in their lives.

Kelly told Lily about Kim's new gym and how she should totally check it out some time. Kelly knew how much the younger girl loved gymnastics. She also, knew that if any one could help Lily reach the next level of competition it would be her cousin.

Although, Lily liked Kim she wasn't really to keen on learning gymnastics from her. Lily was still upset over the way Kim had broken up with her brother in their senior year. Lily and Kelly continued their conversation until Shane walked into the shop and over to where Dustin was showing Izzy his bike and how it worked.

Lily walked over to her friends and her sister. "You're sister is so cool," Dustin said as she approached them.

"Sister?" Shane questioned. He was wondering if he had heard his friend right. "I didn't know you had a sister," he went on to say. Shane felt hurt that Dustin knew their friend has a sister before he did. Every one knew Lily was closer to Shane than the other two.

"Yeah, me either dude," Dustin told the boy in red. "I just found out about an hour ago."

"So Tori like totally freaked out on me today," Shane told his two friends and the girl that looked exactly like his friend.

"What'd you do this time Shane?" Lily questioned the boy in red before turning to her sister. "By the way that's Shane."

Izzy and Lily listened as Shane told Dustin what had happened at the beach with Tori. Izzy couldn't believe how stupid the boy in read could be.

"You're so stupid Shane," Lily told her friend. The boy turned to look at his friend. A look of confusion went across his face. Lily couldn't believe that Shane believed he did nothing wrong. "Just because Tori may not be a girly girl doesn't mean she doesn't like guys," she went on to say.

"Come on let's go," Izzy said to her sister. She knew how Lily got when her friends were treated like crap. She got that way even of it was another one of her friends that did the disrespecting. As the two sisters were walking out of the shop, a girl in blue walked in.

"Hey Lily," the girl said before looking at the two girls. "Is this Izzy?" she went on to question her friend.

"Yeah, I am," Izzy said reaching out to shake the girl's hand. "You must be Tori I've heard so much about you." The girl in blue blushed in embarrassment. "And don't worry about what those knuckle heads over there say," Izzy continued on to say point over to Dustin and Shane.

"Thanks," Tori said before walking over to the two boys.

"So what's going on with you and Shane?" Izzy questioned as they walked out of their friends shop.

"What do you mean?" Lily questioned her sister.

"He totally likes you," Izzy responded. She couldn't believe how dense her sister could be sometimes.

"Yeah right," Lily said shocked about her sisters' accusation. "We're just friends."

"Yeah right, he is totally into you, and you're so dense that you don't even see it."

"You've got to be kidding me," Lily exclaimed. "I can't believe we're even discussing this."

"So you didn't notice the hurt look on his face when he learned that Dustin knew about me before him?" Izzy questioned her sister. She was trying to make Lily understand that just because the two were friends doesn't mean that he doesn't have feelings for her.

Lily thought about what her sister was saying. She did have to admit that sometimes if she talked to guys Shane would storm over to the in anger before chasing the guy away.

Izzy just laughed when he sister finally come to the conclusion that Shane did in fact like the girl in purple.

"Oh shut up," Lily told her sister before hitting her in the arm when she continued on laughing. "Ugh," she said storming away from her sister. Even as she walked away she could hear her sister laughing at her expense.

The two sisters decided that they would go and get something to eat. The two girls hadn't eaten anything since the night before. The twins stopped at their favorite pizzeria and order a medium pizza.

"So how's mom?" Izzy asked. She really missed spending time with her mom. It was weird the first year being away from her and all.

"She's good," Lily replied. Lily could understand why Izzy was wondering about her. Honestly she expected her to ask sooner than she did. "I believe she's dating some one, but she refuses to admit to it," Lily went on to say. Both of the twins were hoping to get their parents back together again so they could be a family once more.

Izzy cringed at the thought of her mom dating anyone other than her dad. She knew that they would have to work quickly if this was the case. There was no way the two would let their mom marry some one they didn't even know.

Finally the two sisters were done eating and heading towards there car. Izzy wanted Lily to come to her house so that Lily could see their dad again after not seeing him for three years. On the way back to Izzy's house they noticed a silver van stopped in the middle of the road. In front of the van were two people that looked like Tori. Izzy pulled their car over to the side of the road to try and figure out what was going on.

"Shane what's going on?" Lily questioned her friend. The two look a likes had already started fighting.

"I have no idea," Shane replied before taking a few steps forward.

"We got to help her," Dustin said turning to his friends before taking off towards the two Tori's. The other three teenagers ran after him.

They were stopped in their track by a monster. "Tori's busy I heard you say, so the copybot has come to brighten the day." The monster said. The four friends looked at each other.

"If you want to guess what I'm thinking right now," Dustin said looking towards Shane.

"Reading you mind bro," Shane said before Dustin could even finish his sentence.

The two boys turned toward the monster and said "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha"

Izzy and Lily turned toward each other both trying to show the other that they were shocked. Neither twin believed what the other was trying to convey.

Izzy turned toward the monster as the two boys continued to fight before saying "Ice Storm, Ranger Form, Ha." Izzy's suit was white with the ice symbol on her chest. Lily looked on in shock as her sister rangered up and going to help the two boys.

Lily finally decided she too wanted to join the fight and said "Elemental Storm, Ranger Form, Ha."

Dustin and Shane looked on in shock as the twin sisters turned into power rangers. They remembered sensei saying something about there being more rangers but he didn't know whether they had got away from Lothor or not.

The four rangers continued to fight the copybot. Lily and Izzy getting in more hits than the two boys. Shane got in a good hit sending the monster flying. Shane was scared out of his mind when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around towards Tori ready to fight her if need be.

"Guys it's me," Tori said looking at her friends. She looked over the two new comers in shock.

"How do we know it's the real Tori?" Dustin questioned his friend. Lily took one look at Tori and rolled her eyes at Dustin's stupidity.

"You're real name is Waldo," Tori said directing her response towards Dustin, before turning towards Shane and saying "And Shane you're afraid of spiders."

Dustin broke out laughing at the news of Shane's fear. "You're afraid of spiders," He said.

Shane turned to him in anger and said "You want to make something of it Waldo."

The two boys were brought out of there argument by the monster saying "Are you threw."

Tori turned towards her two friends and said "Look you guys can get some therapy later on, I think we have something a little more important to worry about." Tori then turned to face the monster and said "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha" turning into the final member of the team.

The five rangers then went at it again. They were attacking Kelzacks left and right. Izzy and Lily were hitting more Kelzacks than the other three. Once they were finished taking on the Kelzacks they went after the copybot, but their attack was dodged.

The twins let the winds rangers combined their weapons and finish off the monster. They watched as the monster grew to a huge side and let the wind rangers finish him off with their zords. The twins watched in amazement at how well the three friends were fighting together. They had seen many megazord battles but this one had to be the best. The two girls cheered as the wind rangers finished of the monster.

**Power Rangers/Power Rangers Ninja Storm/Power Rangers/Power Rangers Ninja Storm**

Back at ninja ops the five teens were sitting a table after Shane and Dustin had helped Tori get a date with the super hottie surfer guy.

"I can't believe you two are rangers!" Dustin exclaimed in excitement. He was excited to have two need members of the team.

"Yeah it was a shock for me too," Izzy said before slapping her sister across the head. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Well you didn't tell me either," Lily exclaimed. If one could play that game then so could the other. The two twins continued to blame the other for them not knowing the other was a ranger.

"Well let's order in," Tori told the others in ninja ops. "This will continue on for a while." Everyone started laughing at the thought of watching the twin sisters fighting. Everyone knew that neither twin would come out victorious.

**Hope you like it and plz review.**


	4. Looming Thunder

**Here is the next chapter hope you like it.**

The Ninja Twins

Chapter 4

Looming Thunder

**Third Person**

Izzy was currently at the track with Kelly watching Dustin practice for his next race. Dustin was doing really well in Izzy's mind, but you had to consider the fact that she has never raced let alone rode a motorcycle before. The race seemed to be going smooth until two other racers passed him up with such speed that not only has it shocked Dustin who was racing but Kelly and Izzy as well.

When Dustin reached Izzy and Kelly he asked "Hey you've ever seen those guys before?"

Kelly looked in the direction in which Dustin was gesturing before responding by saying, "They race like factory pros I would remember."

"I'm just glad they don't race 125," before going over to talk to the two boys who had just gotten off their bikes.

Izzy upon seeing that Dustin was going over to talk to the boys and was already late for his ninja training decided to fallow. Izzy didn't have to worry about ninja training for that day because she was supposed to be meeting up with her manager later that day so she just asked sensei if he minded if she just took the whole day off.

Izzy walked over hearing the boy in blue say, "I'm Blake" before pointing to the boy in red next to him and saying "My brother Hunter."

"You guys are brothers?" Dustin asked stupidly. Izzy made her self know my purposely bumping into Dustin. Dustin looked over to her before looking back at the two boys.

Izzy took this time to get a good look at the two boys. The one is blue was slightly shorter and buffer than the one in red, but at the same time you could tell the one in red or Hunter as she remembered hearing the boy, Blake, say was just as strong. Both boys were rather good looking, better looking than any of the other boys she had met.

"We're adopted," Izzy heard Hunter say. Izzy just wanted to smack Dustin upside his head for being so stupid.

"Oh right Oh cool," he replied back. "Well I'm Dustin and this is Izzy. I haven't seen you guys here before where's the home track?"

"We came down from," Blake started to say but was interrupted by Hunter saying, "You wouldn't have heard of it."

"Easy bro," Blake replied to his brother abruptness. "And he wonders why we don't have any friends."

The three boys continued to talk about motor cross so she decided to bail and walked back over towards where Haley was standing waiting for her. She looked back over towards the three boys to see Dustin walking away from the two new boys.

Now, Izzy was standing in the waiting room of her record label waiting for her manager to get out of a meeting with her producer and other representatives of the recording label. She had been waiting for the past 15 minutes for the meeting to end. The representatives were discussing when they should release her first album. Her first single had already been released and it had been number one for the past four weeks.

Izzy took this time to think about everything that has happened since she became a ranger. It had been easy to get to know Shane, Tori, and Dustin. She enjoyed spending time with them and her sister. She and Lily had been hanging out more and more. Izzy started thinking back to what happened earlier today with Dustin at the race track and couldn't help but think that something was off with Blake and Hunter. She didn't get to think much about it because the door to the conference room opened and out came Liz her manager.

"Liz what's going on?" Izzy asked as Liz started walking over to her. "When do they want to release my album?" she continued on to ask not even pausing to let Liz answer the previous question.

Liz was about to answer Izzy's questions when Izzy's morpher went off. "Hey I have to go," Izzy stated already running towards the door.

When Izzy arrived at the battle scene Tori, Dustin, and Shane were getting there buts kicked by the mole like monster. Izzy couldn't see her sister any where around. Just as Izzy was about to join the fight the monster took off.

"Aw man," Izzy heard Dustin say.

Later that day Izzy and Lily were helping Kelly at the shop when Izzy noticed Dustin with Blake and Hunter. Lily noticing that Izzy was distracted looked to see what had caught the girls attention. When she did she caught the one boy's eyes and got a weird vibe off of him.

"I don't like them," Lily told her sister. Izzy turned to look at Lily with a look of confusion.

"You don't even know them," Izzy stated before going over to talk to them. As she was walking away she heard Lily mumbling, "You just wait and see." Izzy walked over to the boys while saying, "Hey guys."

"It's Izzy, right?" Hunter questioned her. Izzy nodded in reply. "Have I seen you before?" Hunter questioned her.

"I don't think so, or at least not before today at the track," Izzy told the boy in red.

"You sure?" He questioned again. Izzy was about to answer but Shane and Tori walked over.

"Hey you guys cool you finally get to meet," Dustin stated as the two walked over to them. "Shane, Tori, Hunter, and Blake," Dustin went on to introduce the four teens.

"Dustin's told us a lot about you," Hunter stated by was interrupted by Blake saying, "But not everything."

"Dustin you got a minute," Shane questioned Dustin. The two boys walked off to go and talk.

"Well I better get back to work," Izzy stated turning and walking towards the back of the shop.

Later that night after the team had gotten ride of the monster Izzy and Lily were sitting in Lily's room because their mom had gone on a date and she didn't want to be alone.

"So why don't you like Blake and Hunter," Izzy questioned her sister.

"I don't know I just am getting a weird vibe off of them and I don't like it," Lily replied back. Izzy has learned through past experiences never to question Lily when she gets those weird vibes.

"What kind of vibe?" Izzy questioned her sister. There was the bad vibe that meant something or the bad vibe that meant something not so bad.

"A very bad vibe and evil vibe," Lily responded while getting up. "You want something to eat?" Lily questioned as she started heading out the door.

"Sure," Izzy replied back. Izzy started thinking about what Lily's vibe could mean. Both girls knew that Lily could detect evil rangers. She had been able to do it since they were really little. Izzy didn't want Lily to be right on this. She really liked Hunter and for him to turn out to be an evil ranger would be devastating.

**Sorry this chapter is really short and leaves out a lot of details. I promise I will add more details in the next chapter. And sorry for taking so long to update. Please review.**


	5. Thunder Strangers Part 1

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed.**

The Ninja Twins

Chapter 5

Thunder Strangers

Part 1

**Third Person**

Lily walked into the power base as Dustin was running up the stairs. Lily wondered why he was in such a rush. Lily knew that with Dustin anything is possible. Shane followed Dustin but not as fast.

"Hey Shane," Lily said as he walked up the stairs.

"Hey Lily," Shane responded.

"What you up to?" Lily questioned her friend.

"Going to the skate park," Shane responded. "Would you like to come?" Shane then went on to ask. Shane knew that Lily wasn't much of a skater and probably wouldn't join him but he thought he would ask her anyway.

"No thank you," Lily told Shane. "Actually I came to see if Cam needed any help with the cycles," Lily went on to explain to the boy in red. Lily was really smart even though she wasn't as smart as Cam she could still help.

"Yeah most likely, the whole system just shot down and he lost everything for the cycles," Shane told Lily. Lily knew by the look on Shane's face that he may be the reason why the system shut down and if Shane was involved so was Dustin.

"Thanks Shane," Lily told him, "I'll see you later." Lily quickly made her way into the main part of the base to see Cam pacing around the room.

"Cam, relax," Lily told the tech boy.

Cam was surprised to hear Lily behind him. He had assumed it was just him since Shane and Dustin had just left the base. "I can't Lily," Cam told the purple ranger. "The changes I made to the Tsunami Cycles are gone. That's to weeks of work down the drain," Cam went on to tell Lily.

Lily could see why Cam was shaken up. Lily knew Cam had given the back up drive to Dustin and that was why Lily had snuck in one day and made her own copy of the Tsunami Cycles. Lily quickly grabbed the disk out of her backpack and went to give it to Cam.

"What's this," Cam asked Lily.

"It's a backup of the Tsunami Cycles," Lily told Cam. Upon seeing the confused look on Cam's face she went on to explain. "I know Dustin better than most people and I know that he would lose his head if it weren't for it being attached to his body. So, one night while everyone was out I snuck in and made my own backup disk just to be on the safe side and seeing the way Dustin bolted out of here I'm pretty she he lost it."

Cam was shocked at Lily, he knew that Lily was good with computers and stuff like that but he never expected this.

"Don't tell Dustin about this though," Lily told Cam.

"Why not?" Cam questioned the purple ranger.

"It will teach him a lesson about being responsible and he definitely needs one," Lily told the tech boy. Cam was in awe at what Lily had done. The two teenagers were interrupted as the monster detector went off.

"I'll call the rangers," Cam told his dad upon hearing the detector going off.

"Tell the others to meet me there," Lily told Cam before morphing and going to the stop in which the detector went off. When she got there she began looking around to see what would have set off the detector and was finding nothing out of the ordinary. Soon enough she was joined by Izzy and the others.

"Cam is this some kind of joke," Shane asked Cam; "there is nothing here."

"The reading is there and it's never wrong," Cam informed the red ranger.

Lily continued to look for anything that may clue her into finding out what was wrong. Lily was beginning to get an odd feeing about it. "Ahhh," Lily exclaimed as she was struck with a huge headache.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Izzy exclaimed seeing her sister in pain.

"There's something evil here," Lily exclaimed to her sister, "an evil one of us."

Izzy upon hearing her sister proceeded to look around but was caught of guard when they were blasted down by some kind of laser. "Ahhhh" the five rangers cried out as they flew through the air.

"Not to self never ever doubt Cam," Shane stated as he began to get up.

The five rangers turned to look around and saw two people standing in the middle of the curry. In reality it was two rangers. The taller of the two wore a crimson red suit while the shorter of the two wore a navy blue suit.

"Who are you," Shane cried out.

Izzy was beginning to get a bad feeling about this. Izzy turned and saw that Lily had they same look on her face that Izzy was sure she had.

"What's with the attitude?" Tori questioned the two rangers.

"Hello anyone home?" Dustin went on to question the two rangers as well.

Izzy saw the crimson ranger turn around. "Obviously you didn't get the memo," he stated with his arm crossed over his chest.

"Old rangers out, new rangers in," The navy ranger stated as he turned around as well.

"What you expect us to fight you," Dustin questioned the two rangers.

The two rangers charged toward them. Izzy grabbed Lily, who was still in pain, off the ground pulling her up as she did so. "We've got to get out of here," Izzy told her sister pulling her away from the others.

"The others," Lily responded back to Izzy.

"They can take care of themselves," Izzy told her sister, "you're in no position to be fighting right now."

Izzy dragged her sister to safety before running off and going to get her care. Once she got to her care she quickly made her way back to where she left her sister. When Izzy got back to where she had left her sister Lily was sitting up and seemed to be doing better.

"How are you?" Izzy questioned her sister when she finally reached her.

"I'm okay right now," Lily replied back. Lily knew that she had worried her sister during the fight with the evil rangers. "It's Blake and Hunter you know that right," Lily went on to tell her sister.

"It can't be them," Izzy told her sister, "they couldn't be. Let's just get back to the base."

When the two sisters got to the base they could hear the other talking to Sensei. They quietly walked up behind the three other rangers.

"Where were you guys?" Shane questioned lily and Izzy when he saw them. "We needed you and you guys just bailed on us."

Izzy was pissed that Shane would be that dense. "Lily was in no shape to fight. If I hadn't gotten her out of there she could have been hurt really badly and I help my teammates," Izzy yelled at Shane.

"No you helped her because she was your sister," Shane yelled back at Izzy.

"Who cares," Izzy yelled. "Obviously you're not much of a team leader if you couldn't see that one of the members of your team was unable to fight. Would you really put them in more danger than they have to be in just because you're afraid of getting you butt kicked."

"Enough!" Lily yelled at Shane and Izzy. "We're a team we shouldn't be fighting like this."

"Lily's right," Tori told Shane and Izzy.

"Whatever," Shane replied walking out of the base. Dustin wasn't too far behind him.

"I'll talk to him," Tori told Izzy before following the two boys out of the base.

Izzy couldn't believe that Shane would freak out over something so small. If it had been him or any one of them she would have done the same thing as she did for Lily. Just because Lily is her sister Shane thinks that Izzy would just ditch them. They were a team and Shane didn't trust her. How could she be on the same team as them if he didn't trust her?

"I've got to go," Izzy told her sister before walking out of the base.

Lily watched as her sister walked out of the base before turning to look back at Cam. "How are the new zords coming along?" Lily questioned Cam.

"They're coming along," Cam told Lily, "they still need some work though."

"Would you like some help?" Lily asked Cam.

"Sure," Cam responded back to the purple ranger.

_Time Skip_

Lily and Cam were finishing up the new zords when the monster detector once again went off.

"Zurgane's in the quarry," Cam informed his father.

"Inform the rangers but have Izzy come here to Ninja Ops," Sensei informed his son.

Cam called for the rangers and soon enough Izzy had joined Cam, Lily, and Sensei in Ninja Ops. Izzy watched as the rangers attacked Zurgane. Lily finished up the new zords just as the Thunder Rangers arrived in the quarry.

"The thunder rangers have your cycles Cam," Izzy exclaimed in shock upon seeing the rangers new cycles. Izzy watched as the other rangers were getting their butts kicked by the thunder rangers and were in shock when the thunder rangers proceeded to insult Sensei.

"They need our help," Izzy informed sensei.

"Just wait a little bit longer," Sensei told Izzy. Sensei could tell that Izzy wanted to help her friends but knew that they need to have some element of surprise on the thunder rangers.

They continued to watch the rangers fight until the thunder rangers called upon their zords.

"Now it's time," Sensei told the Lily and Izzy.

"Izzy you will be in control of the leopard zord," Cam told Izzy before turning to Lily, "and Lily you will control the cheetah zord."

"You ready?" Izzy questioned her sister.

"Ready," Lily responded back.

"Elemental/Ice form, Ranger storm," Lily and Izzy called out morphing into their respective colors.

"Need some help?" Izzy questioned the rangers.

"You guys came," Shane responded back with a sigh of relief.

"Of course we did," Izzy responded back to Shane, "not only are we teammates but we're friends as well we've always got your back."

"Sorry for doubting you," Shane told Izzy.

"It's okay," Izzy responded back, "now let's get rid of these wanna be rangers."

Izzy and Lily transformed there Zords into the Ice Elemental Megazord to help the rangers battle the thunder rangers. Lily and Izzy got in a few hits but were overall their attacks were stopped. The thunder rangers were crushing their zords and they were in need of some major help.

"Cam is there anything you can do?" Lily questioned the tech boy.

"It's on its way," Cam responded back to the five rangers.

Just as the rangers were about to receive their new power coin it vanished. "Cam what happened?" Shane questioned.

"I don't know," Cam called back.

"Watch out," Izzy called as the thunder rangers made their next attack. Their attack hit the rangers' zords knocking out their power source causing their operations to fail.

"Were losing power," Lily exclaimed, "We need to get out of here."

The rangers' tried to get out of their zords with little time causing them to fall into the destruction of the zords. Izzy landing hard on her arm hearing it brake as she fell. "Ahhh," Izzy exclaimed in pain. Izzy could hear Lily calling for her but passed out from the pain in her arm.

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it I kind of changed what happened in the episode to fit what I had envisioned in my mind. Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continued to revamp what the episode is or if I should try to stay as close as I can to the originally episode**


End file.
